


Sweet new duds, dude

by NighttimePhilosopher



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, I fucking love these two, massive bloochikin energy, post BOHAM, put together in 2 minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 08:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17721878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NighttimePhilosopher/pseuds/NighttimePhilosopher
Summary: Amethyst & Peridot catch up on the way home, and check out each others new forms.





	Sweet new duds, dude

The diamond mech, for such a large interstellar vehicle, zooms through space assuredly, free of pressure as it cuts past stars. The Crystal Gems sit inside it at the helm on the way home to earth, finally reunited at last, each with a new flair and meaning to their reformed outfits. Connie and Steven lounge at the Diamonds’ feet, while everyone else catches up around them.

“Peridot, my guy,” Amethyst cheers as she approaches Peridot, “what the _fuck_ are you wearing?”

Peridot turns from Bismuth and snickers. “Oh nothing, Amethyst ol’ pal. Just a few stars on my knees, is all.” She points to Amethyst’s ripped black top. “What about that big, _specifically_ shaped hole you have there, friend?”

Amethyst grips the fabric, exposing more lilac skin around her gem. “Oh, you mean this?” She says, grinning. “It’s just a _certain_ _shape_ , _bud_.” She steps closer to Peridot, pinching at the corner of the extravagant visor she wears. “What’s going on with this visor, _bro?_ ”

“My _associate_ , this visor is the visor to end all visors.” Peridot professes, letting Amethyst slip the glasses right off. Her hand finds the very short end of Amethyst’s ripped jean shorts and fiddles with the tears, brushing against the skin there, confident eyes never leaving Amethyst’s smirking face. “These are engaging, _acquaintance_.”

Amethyst’s face is impossibly close to Peridot’s. “They ain’t to shabby, ey comrade?”

“Is somethin’…” Bismuth above darts her eyes between the very close gems and Lapis next to her, subtly pointing, “goin’ on, or…?”

Lapis just shrugs.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember this bloochikin comic (cheers kujo)? https://kujo1597.tumblr.com/post/147929296048/amethirstyperidrunk-friendship  
> yeah


End file.
